Forum:Homeopathy
Responding to homeopathy I posted much of the homeopathy information to the page. Everything posted this page re: homeopathy was prevously published in an American street medic frum, and reflects regional street medic standards and conventions. It is true that street medics in New York City or Washingt DC are less likely to use homeopathic tx than medics in Montana, Colorado, California, or Oregon. It sounds like it may not be convetion in Denmark either. It is one of the issues that DAMN Rob and I discussed in a earlier Watercooler Talk page. How do we respect regional differences in street medic convention? Many street medics are extremely critical of evidence-based medicine (EBM) and its conventions, and prefer alternate standards of evidence such as case studies, clinical experience, or tradition. Many street medics also defend EBM. We have a very diverse community. Please sign your future posts with four tildes. Gobblehook 04:46, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Can't understand homeopathy I can not for the life of me understand how homeopathy can be "officially" recommended to treat bruising etc. It is utterly ridiculous. There have been one "scientific" study that pointed towards the existence of "water-memory", that study was thoroughly refuted several times and it has never, ever been repeated with success. On the other hand the non-effect of homeopathy have been documented several times in peer reviewed tests. I guess that we should add hypnosis, magnetic-therapy and all those things too.. I mean.. some people claim that they work! Why use MOFIBA when you can rub people with very powerful magnets, and did you know you can become immune to blunt force trauma if you're hypnotized to think you are superman! I'm sure many people will jump to the defense of homeopathy, and yes, the placebo effect can be massive, which is the same for every other form of completely non-functional "treatment". I apologize for coming of as a bitter angry person, but I am truly sad to see something that could be a really great resource for street-medic groups that are still finding their feet turn into a woo-woo central. In my opinion a place that calls itself the "medic wiki", goes on about do no harm and generally follows some pretty good guidelines for providing first aid and aftercare advice, pushing homeopathy just seems sad. On a sidenote, if we're going to debate homeopathy please bring relevant studies and such to the table, and not "my uncles friends bleh bled had dangerous disease X and was cured by homeopathic onion juice." hearsay and one-off events that can't be reproduced have no place in a sober and serious debate on the subject. Oh yeah, to avoid the whole going after the man instead of the ball thing my background relevant to this subject is that I am studying medicine, have been doing street-medic work for around 6 years, have attended a bunch of biology and biochemistry classes at open-uni (a danish thing, free uni classes for everyone) and yeah, I've read both the mad french study of homeopathy, and the two following studies that refuted it.